Skylander One Shots
by o0kamicrazy0o
Summary: (Going back into the writing schedule) Requests: STILL CLOSED SKYLANDER ONE SHOTS/ratings vari in story/E to M rating is posted with story/ be patient with me i have my own story im working on
1. Chapter 1

Wolfgang went back his one desk he had to go over his students progress when he felt something move up his legs. He looked down and scooted his chair back, when he saw two emerald claws going up his legs, then a pinkish purple head popped out from underneath the desk and rested her head on his knees.

"Hi Wolfy" she said with a dazed look and smile. He looked at her wide eyed and a burning blush that spread from cheek to cheek.

"Scratch! W-what are you doing here?" She purred and rubbed her cheek against Wolfgang's knee, "just...enjoying the view".

He grit his teeth, heart pounding against his chest. Wolfgang liked her and admired her from afar but he never thought shed have feelings for him. She crawled up him, jumped onto the desk and ran her tail under his chin. Wolfgang took in her overpowering sent. "S-so what...d-do you w-whant?"

Scratch looked at him, moved closer, put her paws over his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes, smiled and whispered to him:

"You", she leaned in, licked his snout and kissed him. It took a while for all of this to sink in, she loved him, he loved her.

Wolfgang closed his eyes and kissed her back with more force. Scratch pulled him against her, that Scratch's back was now over the desk, Wolfgang's arms were on each side keeping him from falling over her.

Scratch ran her claws up and down his chest, through his fur. The kiss was deep, full of passion the two had for each other. Scratch broke the kiss, giving both a chance to breath, she looked at him for a while then:

"Take me" she said, Wolfgang was surprised by all this courage she had on saying this to him. He knew that she was brave but he didn't think she would ever let her feeling for him show.

He nodded.

Wolfgang layed her on the ground. She spread herself for him and felt up and down his arms feeling the source of his strength, how fine and defined they were. He leaned down closer to her, nuzzling her neck and taking more of her smell in that began to drive him crazy to the point that he needed her all over hi. He gave get small bites on her neck hearing her purr. With his other hand he ran his claws through her soft fur from the base of her stomach slowly up her chest and up her neck. Scratch moved her claws down his toned chest and slipped one into Wolfgang's pants feeling his member, hard and throbbing for her, earning her a moan from him and his hands to give out making him collapse to his elbows and both their bodies to rub against each other. But this friction was not enough.

"Wolfy...i-i need you", she began to undo his pants, his length erect, "looks like you need me too" she said.

"Well" Scratch put her legs around his waist, "what are you waiting for big boy". Wolfgang took off her mask and finished taking off his pants.

"You sure you want me...?" He asked her, she nodded "all of you~". He slid himself into her, she clinged to him, and with each thrust he went harder and deeper.

"F-faster w-wolfy", he did as she wanted and went faster, getting closer with every sound that escaped her mouth.

"Scratch..."

"Oh...w-wolfg-gang"

"AHH BABY!!!", with a last thrust, Scratch screamed and both released themselves, Wolfgang filling her with his and played down next to her, exhausted. Scratch turned to him, "I love you Wolfy", and both fell asleep.

Near midnight she woke up and felt a body close to her, she turned to see Wolfgang still asleep next to her. She cuddled close to him, Wolfgang put his arm over and around her and pulled her close to his chest. He opened his eyes, looked at her and smiled. Finally out of all this time she was his.

 **Finally posted it, sorry it took so long, but here it is. I wasn't much of a Scratchgang shipping but I'm starting to like it (and I do ship Wolfy with any one, well some skylanders really) instead of just making this a one shot I'm thinking of making it into a full fanfic.**


	2. Warning-Not an Update- but a heads up

Ragnarhofferson Messaged me as well as all her followers this and I'm not sure if its been announced here by someone else but here's a heads up and Warning

ragnarhoffersonsent the following message to all followers:

Altigt I know that dome of my followers don't read my books so I'm posting this on my message board so that hopefully ALL of my fillers or people I'm following read this.

There's this app called Blue Whales. Do not download it. I repeat: DO. NOT. DOWNLOAD. IT!!!! It is an app that kills you within 15 days.

You sign into it and you have this master apparently. Once you sign in they hack your phone, tablet, ipad, anything and make it impossible to delete it.

They give you challenges such as: self harming, waking up at weird times, an doing weird things. The challenges slowly progress and get worse. And if iu don't do the challenges they threaten you with something like killing our parents. Eventually on the 15th day they get you to commit suicide. Many people even took pictures of a whale carved into their skin before they killed themselves. And so far, in Russia, there has been around 130 deaths. Stop Antone you know and can from getting this app.


	3. sorry not a chapter update

to my foloweres I changed my user name so don't freak out


	4. Spyro x Pop Fizz

Smut

Being partnered up in a group with mostly males there are outcomes of some falling for the other just the case of the fellow skylanders Pop Fizz and Spyro. The same goes for most of the population of skylanders. Partnered up as cadets and still together now as skylanders the two are basically inseparable and not only as partners ~

Intimacy and desire can take hold of any.

Away from battles and the present training they would meet up leaving their daily duties to meet each other. Dates to a near lake cove far where only them two can be alone, together, where no one will see or hear them.

Spyro tossed his drink to the side and took down his gremlin mate enveloping him in his wings and taking Pop's lips with his adding his tongue in the mix fight for dominance with Pop's.

"You kiss good Spyro" Pop took in a breath.

"I've had a good teacher" he replied and continued making the kiss a bit more forcefully but with need.

Spyro pulled away from him and gave him a smirk, "lay back for me", the gremlin did and the purple dragon processed in mating with his blue friend keeping up a constant rhythm.

"Mmph, d-do that again~you're getting me there" the gremlin tightened himself around the member of the dragon moaning in the process, digging his claws in the dirt. It wasn't long until both reached their climax and released themselves. pop over Spyros chest and underbelly, Spyro filling his mate up. Pop played there exhausted a bit, "I can go for another round", Spyro said still in the heat of the moment. Pop nodded and began their second round. Spyro went in again, one claw holding pop the other one holding him up. In one move Spyro flipped them giving Pop the chanse to ride him (dragon riding XP) pop stayed steady and adjusted himself in what seemed to Spyro in an odd position. Pop began moving himself now having Spyro at his mercy, making him claw at the dirt and buck his hips. Spyro grabbed the gremlin and ran his claws through his blue fur feeling up him then slowly feeling down and around his back getting to his rear and giving the gremlin a light squeeze and raking him with his claws, going back behind him a bit lower and spreading his cheeks a bit to add his claw inside pop. Pop leads forward enjoying every contact they made. He rode faster, every time he went down Pop took in more of the dragons length, hitting him in his spot. Spyro, once again ready to fill Pop up, held the gremlin down squeezed pops legs and let himself go inside his mate, as did Pop spilling some of himself over Spyros chest and mouth.

"You taste good, I might have to go for that part next time~" Spyro layed there chilled, Pop half asleep on his chest now.

Well that's that hope you liked it and thanks to my...friend Jace for helping me with this chapter!


	5. Final Stand

sorry for the lack of updates but i bring more bad news, Since i started this when i was in High School also before i found out about digital art, im sorry to say but i no longer have the passion to continue this writing/ story.

I am more focused now on both trying to get back on feet and start my life and on my own Skylander based universe and original universe but what i will do for those who have made a request but didnt get it is: I would gladly creat an art peice for you!

It can either be of the skylander shiping you wrote for me or characters of your choice

Though what i will add is for the NSFW (sexual) requests it will be your choice to either have a DA peice made or have the story writen

Note For NSFW art i will take longer and will only be Flat colored

All other request might vary from detailed, flat or if you wish to only have the line art to color in youself that can also be made.

Here are some links as to where you can both find me and get a glimps on how your peice may look:

Tumblr: (Skylander) 

(Main AU) 

DeviantArt:  o0kamicrazy0o

Instagram:  o0kamicrazy0o/?hl=en

FurAffinity:  user/o0kamicrazy0o/

Though if your request is something unrelated to Skylanders or Anthros i will upload it here: 

P.S. I would recomend after reading this you keep up to date with me on either of the above links if you prefer me to draw something of your choice ( not characters of your story request) please Either message me or ask me over on Tumblr ( i check it 24/7) couse i may not catch it here. I will leave this update up untill the end of next month to get all requests in. Be patient with me drawing takes time!

! DO NOT PM ME ON I DONT CHECK THIS AS OFTEN!


End file.
